


I worry about you

by Pieceofgingerbread



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, I’m sorry I don’t know what this is, Soft Scott, Thank You Ilderton, a headcannon I needed to write, tessa’s sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: Thank you Ilderton gave us so much content and this is a headcannon I couldn’t stop thinking about.





	I worry about you

_**Evening before TYI** _

“How are we feeling about tomorrow?” Scott asks when huddled up on the sofa rewatching one of those old movies Tessa loves. 

A sleepy smile is plastered on her face, “the planning was exhausting but we got here. I can’t wait to get it started now.” Her eyelids flutter clearly struggling to stay awake in Scott’s arms “I know how much this means to you”. And it’s true. His hometown thats was the birthplace of their long journey together and forced supportive of Tessa and Scott. As people and ice dancers. It’s no secret Scott loves Ilderton with every fibre in his body. He always visited whenever schedule allowed, gave the town a mention in the kiss and cry but now he gets to truly give back and not just by winning a gold medal but by throwing the biggest party Ilderton has ever seen. 

“C’mon Tessie. Let’s get to bed” and without breaking a sweat, sweeps her into his arms just like the first lift and gently walks up stairs mindful of the girl he carries. Advantage is that he doesn’t have to haste her to do her night routine because Tessa being Tessa is always one step ahead and has done it already. 

With Tessa already given in to the warmth of the duvet Scott darts around getting ready to join her before their big party. 

_**Morning of TYI** _

A frustrated sigh comes from within the bathroom followed by an outburst from Tessa “I so much as step foot outside and my hair is going to be instant frizz”. She slams down the hairbrush on the marble counter and Scott rushes to see what the commotion is.

“Babe what is going on?”

“We have to have pictures taken all day long and it’s about 40 degrees outside which means I’m going to be a sweaty mess and on top of that the humidity is going to get to my hair” she rants on.

A chuckle slips through Scott’s lips and is rewarded an instant glare from Tessa. Coming up behind her he moves her hair so to expose her neck and places light kisses in the spot that’s always been reserved for him. 

“Why not just put it in a braid like you always do? You already look great in that outfit so how you look won’t be an issue” 

Tessa buffs but begins her braid and let’s Scott step back. “You’ve put suncream on yeah? Because you know you’re going to burn in that heat” 

In the mirror she smiles coyly at Scott “yes the sun cream is on”. 

“It was definitely factor 50?”

“Yes Scott, stop fretting and I don’t know, put shoes on or something”

“Uh Tess, you were adamant on not letting me pick my outfit. You said you were going to make sure we matched” 

“Okay well I’m changing my mind, it’s just shoes you can’t go wrong”

_**Saturday afternoon (before the concert)** _

Finding a single moment of quiet from the masses of crowds Scott finds Tessa. He knows not to be worried, she loves the people and the fans but sometimes she just needs to find the time to breathe and be alone.

Quietly he slips into the chair next to her and pulls her in close by her shoulder. Tessa lays her head on his shoulder content for Scott to invade her moment. 

Tessa’s eyes are cast at the floor and she squeaks “What in God’s name do you have on your feet” she cries incredulously and shoots up facing Scott with a horrified look on her face.

“You said to pick shoes” Scott clearly not seeing what the problem is.

“I give you one thing to do and you can’t even do that. They don’t even match! I didn’t even know you owned those and after today you won’t anymore” she scales him for his footwear choice.

“T it’s not that big of a deal” he defends himself.

“To you maybe, but I’ll be damned if I let any partner of mine wonder around with dad shoes” and her face screws up with horror at the thought.

Tessa is stopped from getting any further into her rant as they’re found in their spot to be told they need to give their speech.

“Tess!” Scott exlaims after she stands up, “you’re burnt” and then he goes to touch her shoulders and feel the fiery heat of them. “I thought you said you put on 50”

“I did”

“You’re the most organised person there is Virtch, how did this happen?” He laughs.

No answer and a lip bite gives it away.

“You didn’t reapply after the parade did you?”

Again no answer. 

“Oh Tess, c’mon put some on now before we go out”

At that she laughs in his face “Scott it’s dark now”

He deadpans and pleads with her to do it. “T you’re so pale you might as well be ginger, just put it on before it gets worse”

“Since when did you become mother hen” Tessa pouts and she looks so adorable that Scott can’t help the urge to kiss her.

“Since you were involved” and he watched her eyes soften but lips stay in a hard line.Scott grabs her face and kisses her harder this time “go”

 

_**Saturday evening** _

“Hey T come here” Scott beckons and pats to the space on the bed beside him.

“What is it?” She sits cross legged.

“Turn around and take off your shirt”

“Excuse me” and she raises an eyebrow. Scott laughs and holds up a bottle of aloe Vera lotion.

“Where did you even get that” 

“I just raided the bathroom cupboards” Scott sheepishly admits. Tessa barks out a laugh and soon they’re both in stitches. Tess raises her arms and Scott removes her shirt, exposing her back and a silence washes over them.

Scott massages the aloe Vera into her skin, lingering at the shoulders and making sure he covers every inch of her sunburn. There’s absolutely nothing sexy about this scene, just pure comfort and content to be with each other. After 20 years of reasons to say “not yet” they’ve finally allowed themselves to start saying yes to each other and it’s no longer the ‘what if’ or the ‘could’ve been’. After Pyeongchang they promised to give back and Thank You Ilderton was just the beginning .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
